


三无恋爱法则07

by lostinyourdream



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinyourdream/pseuds/lostinyourdream





	三无恋爱法则07

16  
alpha大步走出教学楼，阳光像到帘子一样的投下来，久违的感觉到了一点暖意，来自三四月初春的温热。李振洋看了眼手机，可能这个时候他家小孩已经做完实验待在宿舍百无聊赖的等自己给他回消息，又或者悄悄的趴在床上睡着了。

他正要拿着手机讲话，那边先打了过来，alpha还没来得及跟他的小朋友说一句想你了，那头的声音很陌生，“……你是李英超男朋友吗？”

alpha立刻警觉的握紧了手机，“你又是谁？”

“我是他室友，”那边男生的语速很快，“他发情期到了……你是他的alpha对吧，这么重要的时候不在他身边陪着……”

沈易还想继续说，李振洋先掉了线。李英超意识有点模糊，瘫在地上动不了，小声的说了句谢谢你，男生着急的把小孩抱起来放在大腿上，冰凉的手掌碰上发烫的额头，李英超脸红的不正常，可是四肢又很凉。

omega慢慢的安抚他，说再忍一下吧。李英超难受的发抖，不断的靠近微弱的温暖源，无意识的咬紧嘴唇。小朋友好像做了一个长长的梦，有船只大海，乌黑的云朵还有蓝鲸，他掉进去，不断的往下坠，有人抓着他手腕沉到更深的地方去，可是奇怪的是他还可以呼吸，只不过缓慢而浓厚，像是古老河道里冻住的鱼。有人在呼喊他，声音从很远的地方飘过来，是鲸落之前的悲鸣，大海黑暗又广袤的浅吟，温柔的，熟稔的，带着一点幽暗静谧的旖旎，包裹住了他小小的身子。

“李英超……李英超，”alpha几乎是破门而入，声音有点发抖，他直接把小孩横抱进洗手间，皮肤接触的地方，温差让他有种闷热的灼烧感。“宝贝儿，你醒醒，我在……”

李英超的声音小到自己都听不见，“救我一下吧。”

“李英超，你要相信我……”alpha憋着泛红的眼角，已经熟练的向滚烫的腰腹处摸去，指腹碰到紧绷的脊背，李英超昂起脖子虚虚的揽着他，alpha把小孩轻柔的放在洗手台，慢慢的褪去衣物，掉在地上变成柔软的花。李英超必然是害羞的，把裸露的身体使劲往他哥身前藏，李振洋捏着他下巴吻下去，轻缓的碾转，犬齿撕咬着小朋友殷红微微肿起的唇瓣，小孩的手指在他背后挠的发力，alpha扯开自己凌乱的衣衫，开始往下吻着，小朋友像小猫似的搂着他脖子，凑过来够他嘴巴，“哥哥，我，我怕。”

可是他的身体容不下他再这么矜持下去。洞口处周转的液体顺着白皙的双腿流下来，alpha抚摸进胯间的手碰到一团黏腻，伸出来看还恬不知耻的牵起了丝，李振洋再顺着湿润的轨迹摸下去，在小朋友剧烈战栗的腿根处停住。alpha俯下身子不停的吻他，双手的动作让omega不得不分开腿，把最羞耻最私密的地方露出来，李英超偏过头捂着脸不让李振洋看他表情，等到他把手指头伸进去转的时候才小声的咬着点哭腔说，“来啊李振洋，不是让我相信你么，有本事你就弄哭我啊……”

他彻彻底底的让alpha本性暴露。李振洋动作有点生猛且丝毫没有怜香惜玉，但是看得出来他在紧张，绷着嘴角摸上那个湿湿滑滑的地方。omega一下子呜咽起来，不断的喘气，快要把自己嘴巴咬肿，alpha在入口处来回滑了几下，指尖沾上omega分泌旺盛的体液，一寸一寸的抵进去，小朋友像是被什么电了一下，失声的叫出声来，挺直了背脊，身体不自觉的往前移了移。alpha把指头伸进去慢慢的转动，里面很热很软，李英超眼底湿漉漉的，勾住脖子哼哼唧唧的要吻上来，alpha有点凶残的叼住漂亮的嘴唇深深吸咬，手上开始慢慢的抽出在推进，小孩只是很小声很小声的叫着，双脚缠上李洋挺立的腰。

李振洋操进去的时候完全没有克制，性器直接深入到脆弱的肠壁，软肉湿哒哒的包裹上来，小朋友抓着自己的手一下子松开，无力的搭在台上。这种开疆拓土的感觉实在是疼痛，让他无法忍受，有东西在身体里横冲直撞，李振洋很用力，顶着胯动作，额角布满细细密密的汗，小孩被顶的说不出话，只能微微的张着嘴，alpha使劲动了下，李英超立刻抱紧他，皱起眉头虚软的让李振洋轻点，哭着说好痛。

“我要，我要死了……”omega无力的恳求着，“哥哥，怎么会这样，痛……好痛……”

他把人换了个姿势，更加深入的操弄，李英超感觉小腹又酸又麻，可是双手被alpha抓着紧紧扣住，他不得不弯起身子让自己好撑得住，原本就跟纤细的腰部更加柔软的折叠起来，omega从脖颈处往上泛着隐晦的红。alpha突然从身后抱住，性器直接顶到生殖腔，顶端将将能够蹭到深处的薄壁，omega害怕的想要抓住点什么，却只能被拉着胳膊一下下的干着。李英超那么瘦，没操一会儿就软趴趴的跪不住，李振洋慢慢的顶了几下，照着脖子后面的腺体慢慢咬下去。小朋友原本以为这样就结束了，被李振洋这么一折腾，好像全身都散架了，手抬不起来也没力气逃，可是alpha的下身依旧硬的发烫，他安慰似的抱起小朋友清瘦发身体，拖着屁股让omega坐下去，不断的舔耳朵，“宝贝儿，不是让我把你操哭么，嗯？”

李英超没力气跟他生气，只好软软的说，“我不要了，哥哥，别弄了好不好……”

“不好，”他已经开始动着，小孩的声音跟着他起伏，里面被弄得又湿又软很好进入，出来的时候带着黏腻的液体，omega哪里都是潮湿的，口腔里也是，舌尖软的像是化开的糖浆。李振洋一边深深的舔吻一边顶弄，李英超脸上哭花了，嘴里说着不要了停下，下身却摆弄着配合alpha进入，交媾的地方堆砌着两个人欢爱过后的爱液，omega被气势汹汹的贯穿接近麻痹的触觉，肉刃的顶端毫不留情的拍打蠢蠢欲动的开口，迫使它完全的接纳自己。

小朋友失神的抱着他，身体敏感的快要接近失灵的程度，身体已经被李振洋弄得微微痉挛着，更加贴近的吸附每一寸茎身。他快要碎的一塌糊涂难以拼凑，空气里的烈酒味跟自己的交融起来，才缓解了下铺天盖地的窒息感。甬道被挤弄失去原来的形状，如今成了alpha最契合的弯度，李振洋狠命的抱着人操了几下，终于抽出来淅淅沥沥的射在omega软塌塌的小腹。

在完成第一次正式标记后，omega终于彻底的被属于，从此有了亲密无间的保护者，小心翼翼的，不遗余力的爱他。

一个人，终于变成了两个。

 

 

17  
李振洋毕业之后才提出来想要带李英超见见他爸妈。他父母都多多少少知道的些儿子谈恋爱的事，只不过没想到速度这么快。小孩白净又乖巧，自己儿子这么张扬跋扈的性格放在他这儿反到十分听话，再加上小孩长得天生丽质，好看的让人移不开眼，俩人都喜欢得不得了。李英超第一次见岳父母，就在李振洋的怂恿下红着小脸叫爸妈，omega一开始是惧怕的，两个年长的不苟言笑，李英超唯唯诺诺的开口，他说叔叔阿姨好，我……我叫李英超。

妈妈说他乖，李英超不好意思的笑笑，女人又追着问，是学什么的，家里是干什么的。omega被这样查户口的口吻问的面露难色，手指头揪着李振洋，本能的退到alpha身后去，眼巴巴的望着他，“快……帮我救个场。”

李振洋安慰似的拍拍他的背，凑到他耳边，“宝贝别紧张，都是一家人，不用太见外。”

alpha大大方方的揽着他肩膀，说话的时候把李英超往怀里带了带，“小超是学医的，叔叔阿姨都是大学老师。”

她失笑，招呼人到饭桌前坐下，李振洋一直拉着omega冒冷汗的小手，紧紧攥着，不停的说，“他们都很好说话的，放轻松放轻松。”

本来没什么事，李英超只管埋头好好吃饭，李振洋头一次占了主导位置，他小媳妇现在乖的不行，俨然一副听话宝宝的样子，手捧着碗往嘴里扒拉米粒，alpha突然低低的唤他一声，“宝贝。”

omega愣愣的抬起头，脸上是肉眼可见的红，李英超在桌下踩他一下，咬着筷子说，“喂，还有人……”

李振洋就这么毫不遮掩的凑过来，在众目睽睽之下异常大胆，李英超惊的背都坐直了，平时李振洋索吻的时候就是这幅架势，可是换做是现在也太不合时宜了点。omega不停的说，声音小的跟蚊子似的，“哥哥，我们回去再说好不好？”

李振洋伸手从他嘴边摘掉那颗粘着的米饭，李英超这才知道被耍了，眼睛一瞪就要开始报复，在alpha大腿上狠狠地捏了一把。筷子被两个人的动作震掉，李妈妈淡淡的道，“小两口，感情真好。”

李英超这才反应过来，立刻消停了，乖乖的坐好，脸上还挂着尴尬的笑。谁知道女人又突然拉着李英超道，“那什么时候能给我们抱个孙子啊，乖儿子？”

几乎是同时一口气没喘上来。

alpha不好意思的挠挠头，耳根子也红透了，半天支支吾吾的道，“这才哪跟哪啊，妈。”

“生小孩这种事啊，要趁早，别等到以后晚了身体不好了，到时候想怀都怀不上。”妈妈这句话说的语重心长，似乎是特意说给omega听似的，“小超你说是不是。”

是是是，omega跟着迎合，脸都烫的自己感觉不到。那个时候他们已经搬出去很久了，李英超在男朋友妈妈家吃完了这顿尴尬的饭，李妈妈的思维让他叹为观止，她的世界似乎太过于天马行空，从小孩叫什么到以后长大学什么，她都策划好了，特别妥当。

说的omega想当即给她抱个大胖孙子，不然都觉得不好意思。

李振洋毕业之后就一直在攒钱打算租个房子搬出去住，平时父母在家，想干点儿别的根本就不行。卧室门刚刚关上，李英超红着眼睛把抑制贴揭下来，勾着alpha的脖子亲他，信息素在屋子里浓烈的呛人，当他们的情愫酝酿到熟烂，可以开花结果的时候，门被人打开。李爸爸端着水果一脸茫然的看着两个神色不然的人，然后立刻转身边说着“不好意思不好意思打扰你们小年轻了”，边退出去，悄悄的带上了门，还不忘叮嘱一句：“你俩……注意安全啊。”

这样的情况还有很多很多。李英超每次都轻轻的抱怨，要是我们能搬出去住就好了，声音小到没让李振洋听见，不过alpha知道他的心思，狠下心来戒了几个月的荤，自己出去打工挣外快，才有了日积月累的小积蓄。徐海哥儿几个天天撺掇李振洋夜里跟他们出去蹦迪飙车，表面意思上的纯飙车。alpha一副重担在肩的样子，罕见的拒绝邀请，每天贪黑早起也不知道瞒着他们做什事儿，三天两头的看见李振洋扛着个脑袋，掰着手指头数还差多少零头才能交首付。

omega那段时间心情非常不好，一度以为李振洋要把他甩了，发消息不回打电话不接，见个面也是匆匆忙忙的，说些敷衍的话搪塞自己，李英超本来人儿就憔悴，再加上李振洋不理不睬的，哭哭闹闹的要分手。

好在李振洋算是个情商高的，知道自己让他家小祖宗不开心了，受冷落了，正跟自己打冷战呢，而且是一时半会儿哄不好那种。

李英超正愁眉苦脸的趴在床上想，要是李振洋那个没良心的真的把自己踢了怎么办。这种莫名其妙的情绪化让他整个人烦躁无比，信息素也跟着波动，其实本来没那么严重，自己也是管不住啰嗦的嘴，一气之下把李振洋的恶行跟室友抖了个遍，同样是个娇娇弱弱的omega，听见李英超这么一说，热泪盈眶的说，没办法啊，在这个alpha领导的社会，咱们惨啊，没人权啊，这就是命啊。

李英超立马慌了。小omega每天在惶恐中度过，觉得他这番话越听越有理，李振洋完完全全符合了上面所有标准，三分钟热度，喜新厌旧，长得又帅还花花肠子，omega一愣，得，全中。

李振洋永远忘不了他花了多少心思才把李英超哄好。学校年前放假那天，所有人都在收拾东西准备回家，alpha风风火火的跑到omega宿舍楼，带着强大的危险信号冲进房间，才发现李英超的床铺都空了，李振洋失神的愣了愣，旁边有个omega捂着鼻子细声细语的说，“你找李英超呀。他前两天生病了，就回家了。”

李振洋慌慌张张的道了句谢谢，转身就走了，沈易这才和身边的人低声侃侃道，“我看这李振洋也不错啊，超超在生什么气呢。”

李英超没想到他会追到楼下。先是短信轰炸，李英超划开手机就是多到卡顿的提示音，微信置顶的聊天框有两位数的未读消息，最新一条显示，“我有话跟你说。”

小朋友不争气的鼻子一酸，走到窗户往外看，果然李振洋站在下头朝自己招手，李英超赌气的走开，坐在床上开始掉眼泪。他是不是来跟自己说分手的啊，李英超越想越沮丧，alpha一个电话打过来，他更加的委屈，接起手机就骂道，“要分手是么，”他揉揉泛红的鼻尖，声音因为染上哭腔所以变得断断续续的，“李振洋你怎么可以这么坏。”

李英超说完就后悔了，蹲在地上嚎啕大哭，他才不想这样，自己终归是喜欢李振洋的，就算他让自己伤心难过，不过omega无法说服自己狠下心来，违心的事，李英超做不到。

alpha在那头沉默了半晌，轻轻的问，“你家有别人吗。”

“没、没有。”

“那你给我开门。”

omega还没有从巨大的落差里缓过劲，愤愤的说不开，我今天不想看见你，以后也不想看见你，说完就挂了，抹把眼泪用凉水冲了冲脸。李英超无意中在镜子里看见自己，憔悴的可怕，哭的眼圈发红，可是他也只能一个人哭，没人安慰也没人关心。

门外一阵急促的敲门声，omega心里一慌，小心翼翼的贴在门上听，万一是李振洋那个大坏蛋怎么办，自己哭成这个样子，他会怎么想，是嘲笑自己还是头也不回的走掉。小朋友调整了下呼吸，平静的问是谁，外面的声音明显不是李振洋。

李振洋捏着鼻子说，“快递。”

天真的小孩打开门，李振洋趁虚而入，抱着人的腰就又啃又亲，信息素冲的李英超脑子发蒙，还没来得及反抗就自己先软了腿。alpha无比宠溺的亲他，在小朋友又湿又软的嘴唇上舔吻，熟悉的味道和温度彻底击穿了他，omega的双手紧紧圈在李振洋脖子上，下颌牵起一道锋利的线。

李英超眨着眼睛，糯糯的说，“你干什么呀，我还在生气。”

alpha又凑过去亲亲他，牵过人的手，把钥匙往手心里一放，然后攥紧，激动又真诚的看着小omega湿漉漉的眼底，他深吸一口气，“我们，以后有家了。”

 

 

tbc.


End file.
